Sucking at Super Mario 64 - Part 24 (FAN STARS!)
PBG is getting fan stars for this episode of Sucking At. Synopsis PBG plays as Luigi, and is taking suggestions from fans for what stars the fans want him to do. The first star is in Wet-Dry World, but PBG accidentally jumps into Hazy Maze Cave, so he has to reset! PBG can't do the star right now, because he can't get over the fence. He promises that he will do that level later. The next one is in Rainbow Ride. He accidentally ground pounds TWICE! He tried to get this star earlier, but missed it. He struggles at the platforming, and starts talking again as he is on the carpet. After switching carpets, he makes it to the castle, and long jumps to the platform, but overshoots it, and dies. PBG is back in the level and starts singing to the music. He misses the jump again. He starts raging. He almost falls off the edge and tries to rap. He gets a message on Twitter. PBG tells Jeff to cut all of that out and the word "Whoops" appears on the screen, PBG makes it back to the castle, and he decides not to take the shortcut again. He picks up the Mario cap, and hits the switch. He goes back to the castle, gets the power up and floats out of the castle, bumps Mario's head on the ceiling, and gets the star. PBG thinks it is funny when Mario bumps his head. PBG goes the wrong way, and heads to Tall, Tall Mountain. PBG will cheat with the owl. He rides the owl into the sky, and repeats something he said in another video deliberately. He picks up the Wario cap, and sees another star that he won't get now. He eventually gets the metal power up, and misses the jump. He commits suicide. PBG attempts it again. He tries to aim for and hit the monkey and misses. This time, he gets the star after almost falling off the waterfall after unlocking the star! He looks at the so called breathtaking view. PBG doesn't have another star planned since he couldn't do the first one. He decides to try Over the Rainbow again, as fans keep on telling him that he should be ground pounding out of the wing cap! PBG doesn't know why he never ground pounded. He almost gets to 5 coins, but ground pounds too early, and falls. He does the exact same thing again on his next attempt. He has never got this star before, and is determined to keep trying until he does it! He fails again, and the sad music plays as he does another walk of shame. His next attempt gives him 6 red coins quickly. PBG sees where the final coins are, and tries to shoot himself out of a cannon to it. He gets both of the coins, and he becomes excited! He also gets an extra life. PBG finally gets the star, and gets Jeff to play some epic music as he picks up the star. Apparently it took him half an hour to get that last star, and he plans on returning to Wet-Dry World in the next episode. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos